


Speechless

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship Advice, Wise!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Trevor runs into a couple of familiar faces at Patsy's, he learns something that he hadn't expected from none other than Mickey Milkovich.based off of a prompt.SEND ME PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM !! @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGES ONLY !! NO COMMENTS PLEASE !!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantaysytrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaysytrash/gifts).



> Hey all! Wow it has been so long since I had the motivation to write. Thank you for not forgetting about me and continuing to send me such amazing prompts! More to come soon! So, I'm quarantined from work for 2 weeks, I had a fever. What have y'all been up to? I'm also decorating my room into the ultimate hippie den, lol. I bought a ton of stuff just for this!
> 
> thanks so much to the user who sent me this prompt, I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and remember to send me some prompts on instagram! Username above!!

If there was one person in the entire world Trevor didn’t care to come in contact with today, it would be Ian Gallagher. 

He was sitting and minding his own business, eating his pancakes and eggs at Patsy’s, when in came Ian fuckin’ Gallagher and some short guy with dark hair and a mean face that Trevor had never seen before in his life. He stopped chewing and just gazed at the pair in question, wondering what they could mean to eachother. 

Trevor swallowed thickly when he saw the dark haired man wrap an arm around Ian’s waist. The gaze the two shared was powerful, they looked like the world was eachother and nothing close to less. The love they shared was noticeable from a mile away and neither looked bothered about it. 

The last Trevor had heard about Ian was that he was in prison, and he had briefly heard from one of the many Gallaghers that Ian had been reunited with Mickey inside. But surely this person cannot be Mickey Milkovich? The Milkoviches were fag beaters, Trevor had been beaten up by a couple of them who lived on his block when he began to wear male clothes and be seen with boys. His gaze softened as he noticed the two share a few small kisses. Trevor then furrowed his brows, confused. There was no way this was a Milkovich, the dude was feeding the extremely gay ginger bacon off of his plate!

He watched as an older couple gave the two a look of disgust that made all three people scowl. Mickey simply flipped the man off and glowered at the shocked, wrinkled face of his antagonizer. The former simply turned away, and got back to his breakfast with his partner. 

The more Trevor looked the more jealous he became, and at first he thought the jealousy was because Ian was once important in his life. But as he sat there, the truth began to shine through the clouds in his mind. He was jealous that Mickey could one-hundred percent be himself and accept himself for whoever he wanted to be. Maybe after all the years of people not accepting Mickey for who he was, he decided that the only person who could really make him happy was himself. 

Trevor hadn’t realized how long he’d actually been staring until the squeaking of a chair and the sound of footsteps vibrated the air around him. Coming towards him was, well, a very pissed-off Mickey Milkovich, his husband just staring shocked and a bit apologetically in Trevor’s direction. That bastard. 

Mickey plopped down in the seat across from him, the sharp contrast for what he had in mind for when Mickey decided to walk towards him. Examining the fact that all of his limbs were intact, Trevor turned his attention to the slightly pink-skinned thug. 

Before Mickey could speak, though, Trevor cut him off. 

“Before you yell at me for looking at your boyfriend, I wasn’t. I was looking at you. How do you do it, man? Even with your reputation and your known past, you still act like you could give two shits about who sees you with Ian. How do you do it?” 

Silence rang heavy between the two for what felt like hours. A minute more runs by. 

“You think it was easy to get where I am today? All the beatings I had to take, the physical and mental toll being a Milkovich took on me? It ain’t easy being a gay Milkovich, let me tell you that one right now. But I figured after everything I had to be put through, I should at least show off my  _ husband. _ ” Mickey paused for the briefest moment, raising his eyebrows at Trevor as if he was waiting for him to make a comment about the label. Trevor remained quiet and took in the words of the man in front of him. 

“A long time ago I was too afraid of my old man to do much of anything. I thought to myself that if he’s going to take me out, he might as well take me out while I’m happy with the man I’ve loved since I was sixteen-years-old. And I always think about what I told him once when I was still deep into the closet: _‘likin’ what I like don’t make me a bitch.’_ and I was right. There’s nothing wrong with me, just something wrong with the people who can’t just let me live my fuckin’ life.” 

With that, Mickey Milkovich left the table. 

Trevor sat there, shocked for a moment and taking in everything that had just occurred.

Mickey sounded almost  _ human. _ A harsh contrast from the stories he had heard around the neighborhood. Trevor watched in awe as Ian slung an arm around Mickey, who playfully shook him off and began walking towards the exit. On their way they both glanced at Trevor, and shot him a small smile and wave. Their fingers migrated towards eachother, and they held hands as Trevor watched them disappear around the corner, surprised at his own lack of thoughts over Mickey Fucking Milkovich. 

They were right, Mickey has a way with people even if he would never notice nor admit it himself. 

Trevor just shook his head and laughed, picking up his fork once more and polishing off his pancakes from before, convinced he is slightly wiser for having the luck to know Mickey Milkovich. 

~~ 

_based on a prompt sent through Instagram:_

_trevor being jealous of mickey, not because of ian but because hes so confidant and doesn't let anybody give him shit for being gay, and one day he sort of asks his advice for somethinf relationship-related and mickey gives him a whole speech (probably the whole "liking what i like don't make me a bitch" line, too)_

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what y'all think. I'm going to write some more, enjoy:)


End file.
